


You’re the gangsta who stole my heart

by RedRose15



Category: NOIR (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRose15/pseuds/RedRose15
Summary: Inspired by the video from two years ago when Siheon sits in Seunghoon’s lap.
Relationships: Shin Seunghoon/Kim Siheon
Kudos: 4





	You’re the gangsta who stole my heart

It was the day for their debut showcase and everyone was nervous. What if they didn’t like the song, what if he fucked up during his part, what if he made a mistake in the choreography? Those kind of thought went through his mind as he paced around in the waiting room. No one seemed to notice how he was shaking from nervousness and anxiety. Except for one person, the person that for some reason always seemed to know what was going through his mind. That person was currently sitting on a chair talking with the camera. Even though he was talking to the camera he could see how the man was looking at him where he stood behind the camera. When Seunghoon stopped talking to the camera and it shut off, he waved me over. I walked over to him, eyes looking down on the floor. Even though we have been together for a while, his gaze still makes me blush. A soon as a reached the chair a hand pulled at my wrist making me fall into his lap. Two arms snaked around my waist keeping me in place. I took one of his hands in my hand and intertwined our fingers. He squeezed my hand slightly, and that action alone made me relax in his lap. He placed small kisses on my neck making me melt into is touch. He didn’t need to ask what was wrong, he knew and he made sure that it was okay and that it would go away. I got brought back to reality by our manager telling us that the showcase started in fifteen minutes. I tensed up again and all my nervousness and anxiety came back in a split second. I could feel that I was close to tears. I turned my head so that my face was pressed against Seunghoon’s chest, not wanting the other members seeing me cry. Seunghoon understood the action, rubbing my back while whisper reassuring words in my ear. He continued rubbing my back until my cries became silent sobs. He placed a hand on my chin lifting my face up to be in eye level with him. He stroked his thumb over my cheeks, drying up the tears. I smiled weakly, standing up from his lap. He took my hand guiding me to the mirror where the makeup artist touched up my make up. Our manager came back in saying that it was time to start. Seunghoon squeezed my hand making me look up at him. He smiled before he let go off my hand. We made our way to the stage, our fans cheering for us.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit sucks but that video is so cute I just had to make a fan fiction about it!


End file.
